As used herein, Long Wave Infrared is referred to as “LWIR” or “thermal.” As used herein, Mid Wave Infrared is referred to as “MWIR.” As used herein, Short Wave Infrared is referred to as “SWIR.” As used herein, Infrared is referred to as “IR.” As used herein, Infrared refers to one, a combination, or all of these subsets of the Infrared spectrum.
A method using Infrared Imaging Polarimetry for the detection of foreign fluids on water surfaces is disclosed herein. The described method is not tied to any one specific polarimeter sensor architecture and thus the method described pertains to all Infrared sensors capable of detecting the critical polarimetric signature. The described method is not tied to any one specific portion or subset of the Infrared spectrum and thus the method described pertains to all sensors that operate in one or more of the LWIR, MWIR, or SWIR. The method comprises modeling of the foreign fluid on water or measurements of the foreign fluid on water under controlled conditions to understand the polarization response. This is done in order to select the best angles over which the detection will be most effective. The polarimeter is then mounted on a platform such that the sensor points towards the surface within the range of the acceptable angles. The polarimeter is then used to record raw image data of an area using a polarimeter to obtain polarized images of the area. The images are then corrected for non-uniformity, optical distortion, and registration in accordance with the procedure necessitated by the sensor's architecture. IR and polarization data products are computed, and the resultant data products are converted to a multi-dimensional data set for exploitation. Contrast enhancement algorithms are applied to the multi-dimensional imagery to form enhanced images. The enhanced images may then be displayed to a user, and/or an annunciator may announce the presence of the foreign fluid on the surface of the water.